A fire truck, also known as a fire engine, is a vehicle designed primarily for firefighting operations. The primary purposes of a fire engine include transporting firefighters to an incident scene, providing water with which to fight a fire, and carrying other equipment needed by the firefighters. A typical modern fire truck carries equipment and tools for a wide range of firefighting and rescue tasks, including fire hoses, ladders, self-contained breathing apparatus, ventilating equipment, first aid kits, and hydraulic rescue tools.
A typical fire truck carries a number of different types of fire hoses that serve different roles in putting out a blaze. Some fire engines have a fixed deluge gun, also known as a master stream. An additional feature of a fire engine is preconnected hose lines, commonly referred to as preconnects. The preconnects are attached to the engine's onboard water supply and allow firefighters to quickly mount an aggressive attack on the fire as soon as they arrive on scene. When the onboard water supply runs out, the engine is connected to more permanent sources such as fire hydrants or water tenders and can also use natural sources such as rivers or reservoirs by drafting water. Fire trucks also typically carry 1,000 feet of a 5-inch-diameter hose stored in the hose bed on top of the truck that is used to hook up to fire hydrants. The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) 1901 apparatus standard requires all hose loads are secured with covers.